1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to plug-in equipped updateable firmware.
2. Background Information
Whether it is viewed as a useful communication tool, or the impetus behind electronic commerce, the Internet has truly changed the way we live and work. As Internet use continues to increase, the amount of data transmitted over the various networks comprising the Internet likewise continues to increase. A growing number of companies have focused their attention on offering goods and services for sale to consumers over the Internet. Although some businesses refuse to completely supplant conventional xe2x80x9cpen and paperxe2x80x9d transactions, other businesses have been formed solely to facilitate e-commerce transactions.
As the number of electronic transactions increases, so too does the amount of personal data transmitted and/or exchanged over the Internet and associated networks. On-line transactions can include the exchange of such seemingly innocuous data as color preference, to extremely personnel data such as medical histories and credit card numbers. In any event, the value of the data is often determined by its owner as what may seem worthless to one may be priceless to another.
Accordingly, data privacy with respect to Internet transactions has become a concern for many consumers and businesses alike. Encryption is one mechanism that has been widely utilized in a variety of devices to protect data. In the field of data communications for example, encryption is utilized in network switches and routers to secure data that passes through such devices. In fact, encryption is considered so effective that in some countries such as the United States, exportation of certain encryption technologies is considered illegal.
Although strong encryption is considered a desirable feature by data privacy advocates, it presents logistical problems for manufactures of the devices implementing the encryption. For example, if a network device incorporating strong encryption is located in a country that does not regulate encryption, the owner or user of the device would be free to export the device to another country for sale or service. If, for example, the device was exported to the U.S. for repair, however, the device would not be returnable to the originating country with the encryption intact. In devices such as routers that utilize firmware-based operating systems, removal of encryption typically requires the reprogramming of the entire firmware resulting in the loss of customized configuration settings. Reprogramming of the configuration setting can take a long time depending upon the skill of the user.
Furthermore, when a device such as a router is serviced, or new software is installed, it is often necessary for the manufacturer to test operation of the device before shipment. Often, this involves what is known as interoperability testing where a device is tested in association with a family of compatible products to determine if the repair or new software is error free with respect to the compatible devices. Depending upon the extent of compatibility or the length of code, this interoperability testing may take days, weeks, and even months.